


Subject 006

by Nekhs



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Abuse, Experimentation, Gen, Implied Mind Rape, Junimos, Of course it's Joja, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosophy, Surprisingly No Sex, Telepathy, Torture, Vampire!Farmer, eloquent in my native tongue, feral child, mind reading to transcend lingual barriers, other characters later, reality is what you make of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhs/pseuds/Nekhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet. Experiment. Friend.</p><p>One of these things is not like the other.</p><p>(Cross-posting from Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She ran.  

She ran, and she ran, until her legs would carry her no longer, until she collapsed in a small cave, and then she woke, and ran again.

The fire and death had been welcome, the room cracked open and the restraints came loose.

Even had it claimed her life, she would have welcomed it.

The wind changed as she ran. The thick smoke that hung in the air opened up. She could see the world clearly, the air was clean and pure now. This was a good place. This was a safe place, a place where evil could not follow.

Or so she thought.

* * *

A green light shone ahead, and it felt good.

She followed the light to a large place, a large box that stood apart from the green things, the plants, and yet, it was being reclaimed by them.  

_Be not afraid._

She understood its meaning, and she was not afraid, for all that the large box was very like the one she had been born in – for all that it was similar to the box she had escaped from.

_Building._ The green presence clarified. _Not all buildings are evil._

The green light danced near the doorway, as it creaked slowly open. She padded forward, soft and quiet. She knew better than to let the large ones hear her. They’d hurt her, the large ones would. She was very good at going unnoticed by the large ones.

_We are Junimos._

There were other lights, all in different colors. They swirled around her, filling her with a feeling not unlike bubbles under her skin. It tingled, and yet – it was good.

_What are you?_

The lights pulled at her mind, at her thoughts, bringing forth images, _memories._  

* * *

“… subject zero-zero-six … ” A woman, a white gown, a sharp thing, pushing into her skin and drawing her life out of her veins. Struggling, six large ones held her down together as it happened.

The large ones kept her shackled in a box, a room with padding that stopped her voice.

* * *

Sharp fangs sinking into her flesh, a hand stroking her hair. 

“Shh. It’s okay, Kitten.”

Drowsy, she felt so drowsy.

The taste of life in her mouth, sharp and rich.

* * *

“ … contrary to folklore … no averse reaction … sunlight … ”    
  
The light room was a good place. It felt drowsy and warm, and she usually fell asleep when it was time for the light room.

* * *

One face, one of the strong ones. 

Blue eyes, and yellow hair, and ashy pale skin.

He was there often – he spent time with her. The other strong ones did not, and for a long time she was afraid of his visits.

There was pain, there was always pain when the strong ones hungered, but he made it hurt less than the others. She liked him more than the other strong ones, and he did not spend time with the other little ones, not like he did with her. He was good.

* * *

The man held a gray, shiny thing between himself and her.

He smelled of fear.

She took the shiny thing from his hands, gnawed on it with one of her fangs.

The shiny thing was not food.

“… religious icon … silver … no effect … ”

* * *

He often made sounds at her. The sounds came out of his mouth, and he tried to get her to make the sounds at him, in turn.

She never could make the sounds like he did, but he made happy sounds when she tried.

She liked it when he made the happy sounds.

* * *

Shrieking at them until her throat was raw and torn, pacing the length of the chain, which was not quite so long as the length of the box.  

“ … needs regular blood transfusions … ”

She was hungry, hungry beyond words, beyond measure.

* * *

He held a shiny thing to his lips, and sounds came out, all different tones as he blew on it, and she watched in rapt fascination. She chirped at him, trying to mimic these sounds with her voice only.

She didn’t do much better in this attempt, but he made the happy sounds again.

* * *

Pain and fear.  

They no longer used strong ones to hold her down. Instead, shiny things gripped her limbs, her stomach, and her neck.

“… dramatic regeneration … ”

A different, round, shiny thing whirred as it tore open her shoulder, and her life dripped out of the empty socket as the shiny ‘hands’ pulled one of her arms off of her body.

Shrieking, sobbing.

“… more research required … ”

* * *

He hungered, the strong ones always hungered.

But he was gentle as he brushed her hair back, as he sank his teeth into her neck, and it felt good. It always felt good, with him.

She felt his mind ripple against hers, and wordless understanding came between them.

* * *

There were other things they did. She remembered the barrel of little round things fondly, though they didn’t let her keep any of them.  

The little round things were much more entertaining than the water, or the fire.

* * *

“… your pet – your _plaything_ … ” The voices were angry, there was the sound of flesh striking flesh.

He was hurting.

She wanted to help him, but she was so very tired. Her limbs wouldn’t move.

* * *

They burned her – she … burned.

Pumping her over-full with life, she healed from the burning.

The burning was bad, and it came often.  

“ … fear response … ”  

She would thrash and struggle any time they took her to the burning room. She hated the burning room.

* * *

_Kitten, I’m sorry …._

The light in his blue eyes went out, and he was gone, his body crumbling to ash.

* * *

Sometimes she almost grew to like the water room.

Under the water, her breathing halted, and she stilled. It was cool, and dark, and empty.

“ … enters … death-like state … ”

She was cool, and dark, and empty.

* * *

She was no longer a good pet.  

They tasted her life, and spit it out. They made noises at each other, angry noises.

It didn’t matter much.

He was gone, the good one was gone, and she knew she would soon follow.

The strong ones put a cloth over her head, tied it around her neck. They took her far away from their home, and dropped her into a cold, dark, and empty place.

She didn’t know how much time passed. After all, she was cold, dark, and empty.

When she woke, there were lights, and a sharp thing digging into her arm, while six strong ones held her down to stop the thrashing.


	2. A Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junimos. Such curious spirits.

The rainbow of Junimos looked to their guest. Aqua settled next to – her – emitting soft chimes which they knew to be soothing.

Magenta was the first to speak.

_Do we know yet, what it is?_

Yellow added quickly – _Is it safe?_

Silver was older. The oldest Junimos among them. It was wise.

_It is known to be a vampire._ The full weight of Silver’s considerable age hung on its words, lending them credence. _The vampires are ancient creatures. They have walked in the dark places of this world since the time of the first men._

A collective gasp escaped the rainbow.

It was Magenta who would urge Silver on: though younger, Magenta was stronger, and not lacking for intelligence. The others usually turned to Silver for wisdom, but Magenta for guidance.

_Can we make use of it?_

Silver turned its being towards the vampire, regarding her, taking the time to view her as the mortals did, its light touching her form, illuminating the flaws.

She was garbed in a durable white gown, smudged with dirt and grass and blood. Her legs were sheathed in the same fabric, though her feet remained bare.

Her skin was pale as fresh-fallen snow, marked by raised scarring at her neck, her wrists, and yes, her left shoulder. These were the only visible marks of her long and torturous life: a small brand at the base of her neck, a scar that circled her left shoulder, and bite marks trailing up her arms. One mark stood out in contrast – a bite placed at the hollow of her neck, half-hidden by the collar she wore, was deeper, more defined, than the others on her body.

Silver knew from her memories that her arm had come fully off, though not how it was returned to her. The bite at her neck was more telling. This was the ‘good one’s favorite spot to feed from – although to be true, the Junimos did not necessarily agree that the vampire was truly 'good.’

Its magic lifted her eyelids, then her lips, displaying her crimson eyes and sharp fangs for the rainbow to view openly. Another gasp escaped them.

_Red._ They noted, almost in unison. Her hair, and now her eyes – it was simply obvious to them, that she was Red. Murmurs circled the rainbow. They had not had a Red in many seasons.

Silver mused privately that she was more white, as a whole – but White was a color almost unheard of, and sacred to the Junimos as no other hue could hope to be.

_It is likely,_ it spoke after a long moment, _that she will be of use._

Magenta trilled excitement. _We have a Champion, then. Finally._

_After the old one died -_ Lime chimed in.

Aqua broke from the vampire’s side finally, to defend the old man in death. _It is not his fault, that he died barren of young._

Magenta shook its presence from one side to another. _Inconvenient, though._

_Would you have forced him to marry?_ Aqua demanded. _After all he did for us, you would be so cruel?_

Magenta crackled with anger, voice low and dangerous: _I did not say that._

_Please, do not fight!_ Yellow floated between them, always the mediator.

Lime bobbed its essence. _I meant no harm,_ it clarified, _but it has been many and more seasons since the old Champion died._

Silver’s voice was grave. _She will not be able to shoulder this burden alone,_ it noted. _As the old Champion relied upon the humans, so too will she._

Yellow floated over her now. _She will be afraid. There is much and more she does not understand._

_I will be with her,_ Aqua declared, settling by her side once again. _I will protect her, guide her, as I can._

Magenta considered their new Champion.

_A thousand seasons and more, yet she knows nothing._ It turned its attention to Aqua. _She understands our speech – she is unlike the humans in that regard. You will need to translate for her._

_I do not yet know the language -_ Aqua’s voice was uncertain.

Magenta turned its full attention on Aqua. _You will participate in the Joining._

_I –_ Aqua faltered, a tremor now in its essence. Its attention fixed on the vampire.

Yellow brushed a tendril of its essence against Aqua’s own, offering comfort. _It is understandable, that you might be afraid._

_You will not be the same as you are now – even if the Black does not claim you._ Lime spoke softly.

Magenta caught Aqua’s attention and held it firm _. Do you want to help the vampire, guide our Champion?_ It wasn’t really offering a choice, though it phrased the thought as one, at first. _Will you finally be of use to us?_

Aqua trembled. _I – yes – I’ll do it._

Magenta turned to the others as they gathered around. _It is decided. The Joining will begin at once._

_No – wait – I’m not ready –_

The multicolored lights swirled around Aqua. Its protests came too late; they had already begun.

_**No!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That looked uncomfortable!


	3. Light and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, is that what you see when you look at them?

She woke slowly, eyes cracking open to watery sunlight oozing through panes of dirty glass. Birds chirped outside, tiny voices chattering to one another.

The idea struck her then, that she could simply leave. 

Nothing was stopping her, and the thought was at once exciting and terrifying in equal measure. There were no people here, none who could hold her back - none who _would._  

And yet - she hungered.

It was the strange hunger that had overtaken her when the good one fed her what remained of his life. She’d been hungry then. The strong ones refused to feed her after that; it wasn’t long before they got rid of her. Then the bad ones claimed her. Once they figured out what she needed, things changed: she hungered only when they hurt her.

Who would feed her, now?

_Ah, you awaken._

The sounds that reached her ears were a kind of music, and yet they carried meaning with them. The being that appeared in her view pulsed, and ideas poured into her mind, expanding her consciousness through its perception of the world.

She saw herself as it did. Small and fragile, flesh-encased bone, she was Red, though it noted that there was more white to her being.

Her eyes opened, her spirit brightened, and she was awake.

_I am Indigo._  

Senses and meanings were loaded into these words, and now she saw this pulsing creature of light and shadow as it saw itself - the color of its light was pierced by darkness. She knew the fragmentation of its being, and she knew the seeming eternity it had taken to draw its essence back into a cohesive whole after the Joining.

_I am Junimos._

It continued, elaborating on its sense of self and its place in its rainbow. Junimos were the forest, fragments of reality coalesced into individual consciousnesses so that it could experience its own existence and ascribe meaning. With that knowledge came the further belief that all creatures are manifestations of a confused universe grasping at itself to achieve understanding of what _is_  and _is not._

Junimos, being spirits of the world itself, were more in tune with their true nature, but no better or worse than any other being, because ultimately, all creatures were part of the whole.

Red reeled back, looking into the abyss that made up the creature’s form.

She became lost.

Indigo was the hue of light that composed the gentle aurora where it chose to exist, but that was not the only color present in its depths. Various tones of purple streaked its mass, and flecks of black pierced its shape like dark stars, tiny pulsing holes where the void peeked through.

It was beautiful and terrible, a galaxy writ small. It fit inside the room, but only because it chose to do so.

_Be not afraid._

It knew the effect each simple word was having, rewriting vast swaths of her consciousness and giving her a glimpse into the true nature of things. 

Though it was uncertain how to protect her from any damage wrought by bridging the vast gulf of differences between their experiences, there was nothing to fear from these changes.

_I am with you._

It offered her comfort and reassurance, here. She had been alone - all mortal creatures crafted of flesh-wrapped bone were alone in their own mind, trapped inside prisons made by their skin. By virtue of its existence, Indigo offered a respite from loneliness, and by the will of the forest, it would stay with her so long as she, herself, endured.

She reached out one soft, white hand, and pressed it gently into the core of its being. It felt like warm water embracing her skin, lapping gently at her wrist, and it rippled as she retracted her arm, cradling her fingertips to her chest in awe, for she was no longer alone.

Noises reached them, then, noises so like the chattering of birds, and yet not. They came from outside the box-building, their weight crunching the crushed stone path to the opening in the building.

Here, the large slabs of wood at that entrance rattled for a moment, the squawking voices sounding angry, to her limited understanding. 

Alarm had her scramble to hide back in the room she’d woken to, peering hesitantly out. There were shadows now outside the dirty glass, and the window clattered protest as a rock smacked against it and fell. More squawking reached her ears, and fear rolled in her gut.

The glass shrieked, then, as a heavy stone smashed through the window pane. Pinkish-tan hands used a soft, light blue cloth to clear the opening they’d created of any broken shards. 

Tossing the cloth inside, a large male climbed into the window. He had yellow hair and blue eyes, like the good one - but he was _not_  the good one. There was a cast to his features that she interpreted as meanness - then alarm lit his expression, instead. 

An angry squawk escaped him, and he tumbled awkwardly into the box-building. She covered her mouth to stifle a smile at his expense - smiling at the strong ones had yielded only pain, and they _always_  knew.

Tendrils of indigo light pressed into her back gently, then surged forward. The Junimo shadowed her being, an effort to aid her. While it _could_  control her movements thus, it assured her that it would not.

A blending of their minds, a partial Joining, would aid her in understanding.

Now, another male, tall and thin, peered into the darkness. His skin was pale, and his dark hair hung mostly to one side. “Nice going, dumbass.” He spoke, and affection and derision filled his tone in equal measure.

Her eyes widened as meaning followed his voice.

The male’s eyes scanned the larger room, dark brown with flecks of burnished gold, and she felt the need to duck farther back to avoid his sight.

“I’d like to see you do better.” The yellow-haired one pulled himself to standing, movements fluid and easy, and in a moment or two, Indigo translated the ideas behind the words.

The pale one moved suddenly. One moment, he was standing outside the box-building, then he perched in the broken window with surprising grace. He stepped into the room, then, unfolding from his crouch as he did so. 

It seemed to them that this was the most natural thing in the world: Red didn’t see anything wrong with the picture, and Indigo wasn’t familiar enough with how humans moved to see the problem. The yellow-haired one scowled, however. “Show-off.”

He held up one snow-white finger, tilting his head back and scenting the air. 

“Seb?” The pinkish-tan one shook out the thin jacket he’d used to clear the broken glass, inspecting it for any lingering shards before wrapping it around his shoulders. “What’s up?”

Looking to the yellow-haired male, the pale one frowned slightly. “Did you cut yourself?” His nostrils flared slightly as he leaned in.

“I don’t think so?” The tan one inspected his hands.

Golden brown eyes turned towards her, seeming to pierce the darkness to find her hiding spot, and she jerked back into the room.

“I smell blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This game has basically consumed my soul lately. 
> 
> Shout out to the Chinatown levels from Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines.


End file.
